Collide
by Aozora12
Summary: A series of short stories one-shots with multiple pairings, ratings, and topics. Some side stories included. Not connected unless stated otherwise. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! This is Aozora12, your friendly neighborhood part-time writer and you are currently reading my newest story Collide.

This is just some information you might want to know about this story.

* * *

1) This is not an actual Story story. It's more like a series of short stories that are not connected in any way. They will be on a variety of topics and have a variety of ratings. There will also be a variety of pairings.

2) These short stories will be either purely Inuyasha, purely Dragonball, or a crossover. There might be some Yu Yu Hakusho thrown in along the way.

3) Some of these short stories can be considered side stories to some of my real stories, such as A Hanyou Romance or Interesting, but not all of them will be that way.

4) I will not have an update schedule as I will be posting these when they pop into my head at random. The first few chapters might come quickly but be warned that not all of them will.

5) I am open to suggestions for future chapters. Give me an idea/topic/genre/pairing you want to see and I will try to do it. I might even give a shout-out to the one who suggested it ;)

* * *

**For clarity's sake I will have a sort of introduction in each chapter. It will mostly follow the format below, which is an example from one of the stories that will be in here:**

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Warning: N/A

Title: Thank You, Tenseiga

* * *

As with all my previous stories I will now tell you about my little policy. I gladly accept (and encourage) comments and suggestions and I am very open to any advice or constructive criticism.

The only thing is that you MUST be polite. I do not appreciate foul language, flames, rudeness, or disrespect of my beliefs or anyone else's beliefs.

If I offend you accidentally you may always send me a PM telling me what I've done and I will try to correct it, but again you must be polite or I will do nothing. Any rude comments or foul language and I will go through and report/delete the comment immediately.

**I try to go by the Golden Rule. Treat others how you wish to be treated. Do that and you and I will get along peachy :)**

* * *

Okay, I'm also starting something sort of new. At the end of each chapter I will ask my readers a question and they can respond in the comments. This chapter's question is:

How many of you have read my other stories? If so, which ones?

That's all for this chapter. Expect a story to pop up soon, probably even today! :)

-Aozora12


	2. Make a Wish

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Rating: T

Warning: N/A

Other: This chapter and probably the next 3 chapters will be interconnected. Also, I wrote these about a year ago so they are probably not my best work.

Title: Make A Wish

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she slipped into the hot spring water. It relaxed and soothes her aching muscles. So much walking was surely not good for you, especially if you only stopped once for a ten minute lunch. That was it, no other breaks. Inuyasha sure was a slave driver.

They weren't even searching for the jewel shards anymore. Those days had ended nearly five years ago, with Naraku's destruction. No, now they were simply traveling because that was the life they were used to, traveling and helping others. While Kagome was glad to help others, she would rather settle down at her age, maybe find a husband. She was overruled, however, by her friends who wanted to travel. If she did not want to lose them, she couldn't afford to do what she wanted.

Kagome looked up at the sky now, silently pointing out the constellations she knew. She loved star-gazing. In her time, five hundred years in the future, she never saw so many stars. She was glad to be in the feudal era, where the air was clean and the stars were bright. She missed her family dearly, yes, but she belonged in this time.

"Beautiful." Kagome breathed as she saw a falling star streak across the sky, and she made a silent wish.

"Indeed." Another voice suddenly said, startling her. Kagome quickly turned in the direction of the baritone voice and she gasped in surprise at who she saw. Sesshoumaru, lord of the West, was leaning casually against a tree near the spring. She silently sighed in relief for two reasons. One, it was only Sesshoumaru and not something that was out to kill/eat her. And Two, from how far away Sesshoumaru was it was obvious that he could not see her body below the water.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked the deadly taiyokai. He merely stared at her, no emotions on his face or in his eyes.

"These are my lands. This Sesshoumaru may go where he pleases." he said monotonously. Kagome merely nodded, understanding. She had no right to question what he was doing in his own lands. She decided to change the subject.

"How is Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama? It has been five years since I last saw her." Kagome said, watching as his cold eyes softened slightly at the mention of his ward.

"She is well." Sesshoumaru answered. "Your kit is currently courting her."

"Shippou is? I had no idea... it's been a year since I last saw him. Is he at your palace, then?" Kagome asked and the stoic lord nodded.

"He has become a fine yokai. Rin favors him." the taiyokai told her. Kagome smiled brightly.

"That is good. I hope they're happy together." She smiled and then sighed. "I can't believe even Shippou is finding love before me."

"You are searching for love, miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes." Kagome answered, blushing lightly. "I make a wish on the stars every night." She looked up at the sky as another shooting star streaked past, and she made another wish. "I wish for my soul mate to find me." She whispered quietly with a light smile. Sesshoumaru heard her wish and felt a small pang in his heart. He'd often made that same wish late at night, though not to the stars. Even the stoic lord wished for his soul mate. But he was surprised by Kagome's gentle smile at the stars.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's voice got Kagome's attention. She turned to him with a light smile. "Why do you smile even when you are clearly lonely?"

"That is because, milord, I have faith that my wish shall be granted soon enough. I am only more certain of this the more I wish for it." she told him, returning to gazing at the stars again. "I wish for my soul mate to find me." She said again, louder this time. Sesshoumaru looked up at the stars now and spoke, too quiet for the human woman to hear.

"I also wish to find my soul mate." he said, staring right at Polaris. He swore he saw it twinkle and, for the first time, he felt like his wish would soon be granted. He turned and silently walked away from the bathing miko, a small smile upon his lips.

END

* * *

Yay, my first real chapter in my new story! This one and the next three chapters will be connected, but the rest of the stories won't be after that. I think, after this series, I will do some Dragonball and then a crossover.

Question of the Chapter:

Do you like this so far?

See ya soon!

Aozora12


	3. Drip

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Inuyasha

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Rating: T

Warning: N/A

Other: This chapter, the last chapter, and the next 2 chapters will be interconnected. Also, I wrote these about a year ago so they are probably not my best work.

Title: Drip

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip... drip. _

It was endless, constant dripping. It was annoying Kagome to no end. She wanted to stuff the dripping hole in the ceiling but, when she moved to do so, the chains restricted her. Sighing, Kagome tried to ignore the drops of water landing on the cold stone floor, focusing her ears instead to the pitter patter of rain outside her cold prison.

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

It was useless! She couldn't ignore it!

"This is worse than torture." Kagome growled, trying and failing to cover her ears with her restricted hands, much to her captor's amusement.

"If you will agree to be my wife, I will let you out." the grotesque man told her. Kagome responded with a glare. "Come now, don't give me that look. I know you are lonely, so why not accept my offer? I will give you all you desire. You will be treated as a queen."

"I don't want to be a queen to a hideous king with many concubines." Kagome spat. "I want a man that will love me and be faithful to me."

"Well, my dear, a man like that is hard to find these days." the man outside her cell told her, watching as Kagome winced when another drop of water hit the floor. Then she remained silent, glaring at him, and this angered him. "Fine, have it your way and rot in here alone." he said sharply before walking away. Kagome's only company was the constant drip that annoyed her so.

_Drip... drip... drip... _

The water that hit the floor was no longer rain water, but tears. Kagome sat there, chained to the cold wall in only a thin and torn sleeping kimono that was soaked from the layer of icy water covering the stone floor. With no reason to hold up her strong front further she let her tears fall.

_ Drip... Drip..._

She had been there for three days now, waiting patiently for her friends to rescue her like they always did. Inuyasha would single out her scent and track her down as usual. But... he should have been there by now. Where was he? Where were Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku? Why hadn't they come to save her? Had they... had they abandoned her?

_Drip... drip... drip... _

Kaogme muffled a sob as she realized that nobody was coming to her aid. The more she thought about it, the more she found it odd that she'd been captured in broad daylight, snatched right fro her friends' sides. True, the man had his own army, but she'd seen her friends fight worse odds and still manage to protect her. But this time... had they abandoned their weakest member? Was she really so useless that they would abandon her?

_Drip... drip..._

_Splish!_

"Miko." A gentle baritone instantly had Kagome's attention. She quickly looked up at the sound of the voice, tears still pouring from her eyes, and she gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing outside her cell. She watched as he easily bent the thick steel bars end entered her cell, effortlessly ripping off the shackles that kept her bound to the wall and the floor. He knelt beside her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to stare up at him with wide, surprised eyes. Then he spoke.

"Come with me. I will keep you safe in place of my worthless brother. I will never abandon you" he said, his voice unusually soft and without his typical third-person reference to himself. "Come with me... Kagome." He held out an elegant clawed hand to her. Kagome stared up at him, still crying, and slowly nodded. She let him pull her onto her feet, and then into a warm embrace. Then he led her away.

_Drip... Drip..._ This time it was only the rain water on the floor of the empty cell._ Drip... Drip... Drip..._

* * *

Another chapter, woo hoo! This one was a little dark, but I thought it was pretty good.

Question of the chapter:

Did any of you have to go to the bathroom during all this dripping? :P

Aozora12


	4. Thank You, Tenseiga

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Rating: T

Warning: N/A

Other: This chapter, the last two chapters, and the next chapter will be interconnected. Also, I wrote these about a year ago so they are probably not my best work.

Title: Thank You, Tenseiga

* * *

Kagome hummed drunkenly as Sesshoumaru carried her back to his palace. The taiyokai was surprised his mate had managed to sneak past his guards to go to the village festival. He wanted to punish them for letting his mate get by unseen, but he knew it wasn't their fault. His mate could be rather clever when she wanted to be.

"Sesshou, do ya lub mee?" Kagome asked her mate drunkenly.

"Of course I do, mate." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Even if I'm a like a pup to ya?" she pouted. "Jaken-san said I wuz like a pup 'pared to ya 'cause you're over five 'undred an' I'm only twenny-two."

"You are young, mate, but I do not view you as a mere pup." Sesshoumaru told his mate while making a mental note to kill Jaken for his idiocy. Knowing Kagome, that was something that would bother her a good deal.

"Say, Sesshou... if I'm like a pup an' you'tr an adult then does that make you a ped... pedi... pedestrian?" Kagome questioned with a drunken giggle.

"The word is pedophile, mate, and I told you that you are not a pup." Sesshoumaru frowned. Kagome only giggled and kissed her mate's cheek.

"I lub yoo, Sesshou." Kagome smiled drunkenly. "Hey, hey, Sesshou... I wanna pup of my own. Can we have a pup? Pleeeze, Sesshou?"

"I would give you a pup if I could, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said quietly, his eyes sad despite his stoic face. He grieved for his poor mate, unable to carry a pup. It was times like this that he regretted giving Naraku a swift end. He deserved a slow, agonizing death for piercing Kagome's womb with his poisonous tentacle, preventing her from even carrying her own child. Sesshoumaru could care less about if the pup was a hanyou or not. He wouldn't care, as long as he could give his mate the pup she longed for.

He often awoke to Kagome crying at night, pleading with whatever kami was listening to heal her so she could have a child of her own, a child that would be the proof of her love for her mate. She felt worthless, too, for being unable to provide her mate with his heir. She knew that one day he would have to take another woman to bed to produce an heir. Kagome's already broken heart would shatter if that were to happen.

Sesshoumaru, however, refused to take a concubine to make an heir. He would rather hand over his lands to his ignorant brother, who had abandoned Kagome, than be unfaithful to his beloved mate. While he wanted a child of his own, he would rather stay fatherless as long as he was by his mate's side... and only her side.

As he walked back to the palace with his drunken mate, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a pulse from the Tenseiga. He looked down at his father's sword and found it pulsing. Grabbing the hilt, he suddenly knew what to do. He quickly set his drunk mate down and unsheathed the legendary sword of healing, swiping it across his mate's womb. The once useless organ began to heal and, soon, it was even stronger and healthier than it had been before Naraku destroyed it. A drunk Kagome stared at her mate curiously.

"Why dint ya do that b'fore?" she slurred. Sesshoumaru merely stared at her and then at the sword. He had, while she was sleeping. Many times. Why did it only work now? The Tenseiga pulsed in reply, telling him that it was because of his loyalty to his mate and his willingness to lose everything rather than take a concubine to produce an heir, and also because he no longer cared if the child was hanyou or not. The sword deemed him worthy, at last, to have a pup with his mate.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sword in awe, and then he did something he'd never done before. He smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, Tenseiga. Thank you."

* * *

Question of the chapter:

I want to know the age group that reads this story so what are your ages?

I'm eighteen :)

Aozora12


	5. The Concoction

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Rating: T

Warning: People with weak stomachs beware of the nauseating horrors that lie in this chapter. Enjoy :)

Other: This chapter and the last three chapters are interconnected. Also, I wrote these about a year ago so they are probably not my best work.

Title: The Concoction

* * *

Anchovies, mashed potatoes, BBQ sauce, pickles, scrambled eggs, rice, and mint-chip ice cream were all mixed together in a large bowl. The stench coming from the concoction was enough to make even the taiyokai gag. His nausea only got worse as he watched in horror as his mate of five hundred years took a spoonful of the foul stuff and stick it in her mouth, smiling happily as if it were the most delicious thing in the world. Watching in horror as his beautiful mate swallowed the poison, Sesshoumaru felt his stomach lurch and he got ready to call the hospital, poison control center, and the psychiatric hospital all at once.

He'd seen (and even taken part in) massacres where humans had their intestines spilling out of their bloody, decapitated, mutilated corpses... and yet this was by far the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. And Kagome was merely smiling and eating away at the stuff as if it was candy! He was genuinely worried for the safety of his mate and their unborn pup.

"Delicious." Kagome hummed happily, licking the spoon. "But it could really use some sour kraut. Too bad we're out..."

"Mate, you will need your stomach pumped at this rate." Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. This pregnancy was, by far, the worst she'd had for cravings. Out of all eight pregnancies before she'd never craved such outrageous things!

"You're just jealous because you don't get any." Kagome pouted, taking another bite with a happy smile. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked away before he vomited. "When is Ichigo coming over? I want to see his mate and pup again."

"Our son is in America, mate. He can't come over as much as you'd like." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome merely pouted and, with great difficulty, managed to stand and waddle to the kitchen with her very round belly.

"I can't wait until this pup is out of me, It's so hard to move like this." Kagome sighed.

"Two more weeks, mate." Sesshoumaru reminded her, moving to help her sit down at the kitchen table with her bowl of horror, as he dubbed it. Kagome sighed and gently rubbed her round belly.

"It's been well over a century since the last one. What if I forgot how to raise a pup?" Kagome asked her mate. Sesshoumaru smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"You have not forgotten, mate. You will be just as goo a mother to this pup as you were to the others." The taiyokai assured her. Kagome smiled lightly and kissed her mate's cheek.

"Thank you, mate. You always make me feel better." Kagome smiled. Then she turned to her bowl and took another bite, but frowned this time.

Sesshoumaru prayed she'd realized how disgusting it was but he became distressed as she stood up again and waddled around the kitchen, adding to the bowl. Sesshoumaru looked on in nauseous terror as she added avacado, pop corn, soy sauce, grapes, and shreeded leftover chicken to her goop, topping it all off with a handful of shredded pepper jack cheese and a cherry. Smiling in content, Kagome sat down and took a huge bite, much to her mate's horror.

"Delicious!" she cheered as Sesshoumaru felt the bile rising. He suddenly sprinted to the bathroom to empty his stomach in the toilet. Kagome just giggled and took another bite. "Wimp."

* * *

Come on! No reviews? Not one?!

Question of the chapter:

**How am I supposed to know if you like this if nobody tells me?!**

*Sighs heavily and pouts*

Oh well...

Aozora12


	6. The Prince's Pick

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Crossover Inuyasha and Dragonball Z

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Vegeta and Kagome

Rating: M

Warning: Lemon (sort of)

Title: The Prince's Pick

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she lay on the large comfortable bed. She was so bored. There was nothing for her to do but wait until the prince returned to their chambers. Oh, how she hated these long journeys through space between planets. She would much rather be out on a planet having some fun, creating a little chaos, making a little money in the process. Why couldn't they just skip the traveling in between? There were teleportation devices out there, or at least much faster ships. Kagome had no idea why the prince insisted on this large fortress-like ship that moved at only an average pace. Often they were in space for upwards of two months before they arrived at the next planet!

The door slid open and Kagome looked up from her bored stupor. She gave a small smile to the warrior prince as he walked into their chambers. He spotted her lying on the bed, clearly bored once again, and he sighed. It was so hard to keep her entertained. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried, but it all narrowed down to the fact that she was intolerable when she bored out of her mind. That and, secretly, he enjoyed seeing that smile on her face when he did something for her to keep her occupied and happy for a while.

"My Prince, how much further is it to the next planet?" Kagome asked as she sat up in the bed and watched the prince as he started to remove his armor. She hopped up from the bed and moved to help him, which he allowed her to do. He stood there calmly while Kagome removed his armor with practiced ease, unclasping his blood-red cape first.

"There has been a change in plans." the prince spoke, his voice deep and gruff. "We are returning home for a while."

"Might I ask why, my prince?" Kagome questioned, setting his armor down on the floor nearby.

"My father has requested it." the prince huffed, slipping out of the skin-tight blue suit he wore beneath his armor. Kagome watched as the prince's muscular chest and arms became exposed to her, her eyes filling with lust while the prince smirked at her. "Like what you see?" he grinned.

"But of course, my prince." Kagome grinned back, moving to help pull the suit further off of his body. When it was down to his waist she stopped helping and ran her hands over his hard muscular chest and up over his strong shoulders. She moaned softly as the prince pulled her flush against him with a deep kiss, letting her feel what she was about to get. The prince only grinned through the kiss and shimmied the rest of his way out of the suit, kicking it across the room as he slowly walked Kagome back towards the bed, keeping her flush against him. Kagome's knees hit the back of the bed and she fell onto its soft surface. The prince took advantage of this, quickly turning her body around mid-fall so that she landed on her stomach. He leaned over her then, effectively caging her to the bed with his much larger body.

Kagome shivered pleasantly as she tried to sit up only to be blocked by her prince's large body above her. His strong arms appeared beside her arms as he used his much larger body to keep her down on the bed, and Kagome knew instantly the kind of mood her nearly unreadable prince was in. Something good must have happened to him today, because it was not often that the prince used his favorite position - and admittedly hers, too. Kagome moaned softly as he took one hand away from the bed and grabbed the base of her furry tail, rubbing it sensually. The base of her tail was the most sensitive, and the most arousing, and it didn't take long for Kagome to become putty in the prince's skilled hands. She almost whined when he took his hand away, a fact which made the male above her chuckle as he quickly ripped off the pajama shirt and bottoms that she wore. Kagome did whine this time.

"Those were my favorite." Kagome complained but was quickly silenced by the sensation of his hot arousal against her womanhood.

"I will buy you more." The prince chuckled as he ground against her, making her moan. He grinned at how wet she was for him already and, not wanting to wait any longer, he quickly thrust into her tight body, making Kagome cry out in pleasure, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Kagome moaned blissfully as the prince set a quick pace, but then he suddenly stopped and Kagome whined in need.

"P-please, my prince." Kagome pleaded, knowing how he loved to make her beg. "Please, I'm begging you, my prince!"

"That is not what I want to hear." he hummed against her ear, nipping at it lightly. "All I hear all day every day is 'my prince, my prince.' I have told you before, Kagome. In our chambers I want to hear you say my name." he told her. "Say it."

"V-Vegeta..." Kagome said quietly. She still wasn't used to the freedom of saying her prince's name out loud. All her life she'd been raised to be the perfect woman for her prince, her instructors teaching her different things as the prince told them what he desired in a woman.

She was one of nearly fifty females on their home planet to be selected as a possible candidate for the prince's mate. Kagome was still sad to say that she hadn't been chosen first. He chose his top ten and spent time with each of them to see if they truly met his standards. So far the others had greatly disappointed him. Kagome was the last in his line of picks, and so far she'd lasted the longest. The others were all dismissed within a week, but it was now Kagome's second year with the prince. He continued to shape her into his ideal woman, teaching her the best ways to please him. She was learning much about her prince. He had seemed cold and untouchable at first but, after spending two years by his side, she'd gotten to see sides of him that most others had not. She knew that she was falling in love with the prince. It would kill her if he decided they would not become mates. Literally. She did not think her heart could handle it.

"Louder." Vegeta ordered, grinding against her again.

"Vegeta." Kagome moaned and she was rewarded with a powerful thrust that made her cry out in pleasant surprise. "Vegeta!" she gasped out. Vegeta chuckled darkly as he set a fast brutal pace that they both enjoyed. Oh, how he so enjoyed this woman, far more than any of the others. She was strong in battle but also beautiful. She could be ruthless to her opponents and then turn around and be the sweetest person he'd ever met. She was loud and quiet, wild and tame, powerful yet weak against him. She was a mess of contradictions and her instructors had ranked her at the very bottom of the list of females he was to choose from to be his mate. In fact, one of the instructors' heads had rolled the day he chose his top ten, simply because he tried to deter the prince away from her. Honestly, Kagome had been his first pick but, with his father present at the picking, he didn't dare list her as his top choice. Instead he chose her last, which seemed to please his father enough to overlook the fact that his son had chosen the worst female in the bunch.

Vegeta hadn't regretted his decision to choose this female. He didn't think he ever would. She was beautiful, loyal, brave, and strong. The others had wanted to please him merely to be his mate, but Kagome truly wanted to please him simply because she wanted to see him smile. He was glad that she found his rare smiles her own personal joy. She might have ranked last according to the instructors, but she was definitely his top pick. He wanted no one besides Kagome.

He even remembered the first time he saw her. He'd gone to look at his choices at the request of his father. Back then all the females were still young, not even in their first heat cycle which came around their sixteenth year. Kagome was the youngest, an orphan in her tenth year. The only reason she'd been chosen was because her parents were upper elite class before they perished in battle, that and the fact that she was beautiful even as a child. The other females had been listening diligently to their instructors, trying to copy everything they were told precisely. Kagome would try it, too, for a while but then she grew bored and tried to find ways to amuse herself, often getting punished by her instructors in the process.

When Vegeta had been introduced to the group of fifty females they had all tried to impress him, but Kagome had merely stood still in a corner, forbidden from going near him due to her unruly behavior only moments before he arrived. She looked sad that she couldn't meet him and she kept staring at him from across the room. Vegeta, a boy of sixteen then, asked one of the instructors why she was being punished. The instructor replied with obvious disdain for Kagome in his voice that one of the nobles' daughters had tried to put Kagome in her place, beneath them, and Kagome had lashed out in anger and defense and hit the older girl that was taunting her, effectively creating a scar on the girl's face which would hamper her ability to be in the top pickings of the class. Vegeta had only smirked at this, glancing at the girl that was but a child who had managed to injure an older girl while standing up for herself. His smirk turned to a frown when the instructor informed him that Kagome was about to be expelled from the group entirely and therefore unable to be one of his choices for a mate.

"No." Vegeta had ordered instantly. "Let her stay. I wish to see how she turns out in the end so, no matter how unruly she becomes, do not make her leave." The instructor had been abashed by this but obeyed nonetheless. Vegeta had then strode across the room to Kagome, who looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. "Did you hit one of the other girls?" he asked, his voice serious. Kagome's eyes widened and became teary as she quickly nodded. Vegeta could see her shaking in fear and he knew she was worried he would punish her or make her leave. Instead, his back turned to the room so nobody else could see his face, he gave her a small smile and spoke quietly. "Stay strong, young one, and never let anyone put you down. Keep fighting. When I return in six years I want to see how strong you are." he told her, quiet enough that nobody besides Kagome heard him. Kagome just nodded and watched with wide eyes as the prince walked away and left.

After that day Vegeta had visited often, though nobody knew of his secret visits. He watched the girls from a distance as they went through their classes, but he kept a particularly close eye on Kagome. Ever since he spoke to her she became determined to get stronger, and she practiced hard in her battle and strategy classes. She became a natural warrior, her strength being at the top of the class. But that was all she excelled at. The instructors discriminated against her and so she often failed her etiquette classes and academic classes. But it was clear to Vegeta that she'd mastered them along with everyone else. The instructors did not grade her fairly and he knew that. That was why he was so pleased when he saw the looks on the instructors' faces when he chose Kagome to be in his top ten.

That day was also quite the memory. The females had been lined up according to their class ranking, Kagome being at the far end. To satisfy his father, Vegeta chose the top of the class first, then the second and third, and then he got his own pick as he moved down the line until he stopped in front of Kagome. She looked sad, much like she did the first time he saw her, and he had no doubt that she thought he would never choose her. He watched her brilliant blue eyes light up as he not only chose her, but put a hand on her head as well, therefore making her the only one of the females he willingly touched.

At the same time the rest of the females and instructors cried out in outrage at the prince's decision. The head instructor hurried forward and instantly tried to dissuade the prince, but that move cost him his head. Literally. All the females screamed at the sight of the blood, except for Kagome. Her cerulean eyes were full of joy at not only being picked, but also being touched by the prince. Her joy only expanded when the head instructor was killed. He had been a cruel man that had beaten her many times over small things. She was glad he was dead, and she was grateful to the prince for killing him. Sixteen-year-old Kagome vowed then and there to always be loyal to her prince, even at the cost of her life.

Vegeta got annoyed with the screaming pretty fast. "Silence!" he roared, his voice harsh and full of authority. The entire room went silent while the king smirked proudly at the authority his son commanded. "The ten I have chosen, line up before me. Now." Vegeta ordered. Kagome stepped back a few feet and became the head of the line as the other nine scrambled to make it across the room. "How many of you have not taken battle classes?" Vegeta asked seriously and half of the girls raised their hands. "You are dismissed. I will not have a weakling for a mate." Those poor females walked away with pouts to rejoin the group while Vegeta faced the remaining five, including Kagome. "What were your scores in the class?" Vegeta asked. "You start." he ordered the girl farthest from Kagome.

"E-eighty-eight, my prince."

"Eighty-six, my p-prince."

"S-seventy-nine, my prince."

"Eighty-nine, m-my prince." Vegeta looked at Kagome now as she spoke.

"Ninety-nine, my prince." Kagome answered without stuttering, shocking the rest of the room save the prince. Even the king was surprised by this. Was she not the lowest ranking female there? How had she managed to excel at such a proficient class? One that tested not only your body but your brain as well?

"Surely she lies, your highness." One of the other girl said. Vegeta glared at her and called forth the assistant instructor.

"I want the records on this one." he ordered. The instructor nodded and hurried off to do as requested, returning only moments later with a thick folder on one Kagome Higurashi. Vegeta opened it up and quickly found her grades. "She does not lie." was all he said after reading over her grades.

There was one paper with her true grades and one with the false grades that were reported to the prince and king every month. In all actuality, it was Kagome who should be at the top of the list. Only... there was one small exception. She had been forbidden from taking a certain class because the instructors were certain she would never need it. It was a class on how to please a lover in bed. Vegeta smirked at this. So, while the others had been taught over the years, Kagome had been the only one to remain a virgin. He preferred that, anyways. He did not want something another male has touched. Not only that, but he could be the one to teach her exactly how he liked it and she would also find pleasure in it.

"You, the one with the lowest score, you are dismissed." Vegeta said now, shooing the pretty female away. "The rest of you shall each spend time with me. If you are not to my liking I will dismiss you and move on to the next one. If all three of you disappoint me I will make another selection from the remaining women and the cycle will continue. Be warned, however, that if I dismiss you after I have chosen you, you will not escape with your lives. Disappoint me, and I will kill you." Vegeta said calmly before walking to his first pick, the female at the top of the class and the female that had been the cruelest to Kagome. "You are first. A servant will show all three of you to your new rooms." was all he said before walking away with his father calmly, Kagome's file still in his hands.

"V-Vegeta!" Kagome cried out as he slammed into her. The prince grinned against her neck as he felt her walls flutter around him. She was close, very close to a huge orgasm. He, too, was close to the edge, and he knew they would hit their peaks together. They almost always did. They were so in sync that they almost always came at the same time. He was right this time, too. As Kagome screamed as her orgasm hit Vegeta groaned and spilled his hot seed deep within her.

Kagome collapsed on the bed, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She moaned as she felt the prince's hot seed fill her womb, but then she gasped as she realized he hadn't pulled out of her! Normally he was so careful about that! She was about to look behind her at the prince when he flipped her over onto her back, skillfully remaining inside her tight body throughout the action. She looked up at her prince with wide eyes as she saw his canines elongate and his eyes turn red. She realized then why he hadn't bothered to pull out.

He was mating with her. Tonight she would become his mate. Kagome was both excited and terrified of this. She was excited and overjoyed that Vegeta wanted her for his life mate, the only woman he would even sleep with from this day until his death, the woman that would carry his children and bring more princes and princesses into existence. But she was also frightened. She didn't know the mating ritual, she'd been forbidden from attending that lecture and Vegeta hadn't told her about it. She didn't know what he was going to do or if there was something she needed to do.

"Calm yourself." Vegeta said, his voice rougher and scratchy. "Just do as I say, onna, and everything will go fine." he told her.

Kagome slowly nodded and tried to relax as the prince pulled back and thrust into her, making her mewl beneath him. Soon enough they were in the throes of passion again. Kagome clung to the prince, panting and moaning as he slammed into her hard and fast. She reached her peak quickly this time and Vegeta followed suit, roaring as he spilled his seed within her once more. Then he leaned down and sank his sharp teeth into her slim shoulder, making Kagome scream in both pain and pleasure. Then he stilled, keeping her shoulder in his jaws as Kagome panted, trying to withstand the pain in her shoulder. Kagome heard gulping coming from the male above her and she realized with horrifying fascination that he was ingesting some of her blood. She winced as he suddenly pulled his teeth out of her. He sat back and quickly pulled Kagome, who was suddenly feeling very weak, up onto his naked lap. Kagome watched him bite into his own wrist, breaking the skin with the sharp teeth. Then he held his blood wrist up to her lips.

"Drink." he ordered. Kagome, too weak to even think of disobeying, slowly opened her mouth. She felt his thick warm blood slide into her mouth, tasting bitter and metallic. She struggled not to gag as she swallowed the thick liquid not one nor twice, but three times before the prince pulled his wrist away. By then Kagome's world was becoming very dizzy. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her, his teeth and eyes back to normal. "Go to sleep, my mate. When you wake we will celebrate our union."

"V-Vegeta..." Kagome said softly, looking up at her prince and mate as the room started to spin faster and faster. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him before her vision slowly faded to black.

Vegeta stared down at his sleeping mate as he held her cradled against his chest with one arm. He could sense the changes taking place within her body already, his royal blood coursing through her veins and slowly changing her from the inside out. His royal blood would make her stronger than the average saiyan female, and therefore make her worthy to be the next queen, but it was not just her strength that it would change. She would be bonded to him from now on. Their very souls would be merged together so that they could never part. Even death could not separate them.

Had she been anyone else he would not have bonded himself to her completely by taking her blood as well. Instead he would have simply made her drink his blood. That way if she perished her would not fall with her, such as the case with his own parents. Kagome was lucky, however, because the prince actually wanted a complete bond with her. He would admit it to no one, not even her yet, but the prince loved this female. Secretly he'd been in love with her since the moment he saw her when she was but a child. He always knew she would be his mate and he knew that no other would ever be right for him.

Eventually the saiyan prince lay him and his new mate down on the bed, keeping Kagome in his arms as she slept and went through her changes. He knew that when she woke up she would have an insatiable libido for the next few days. Their mating will have forced her into an early heat cycle and, this time, he would not take precautions to avoid filling her with child. Their mating would not be seen as complete in saiyan law until a child was conceived from the union. Vegeta planned on impregnating her right away to avoid unnecessary political debates over his mating and whether the high council would accept it or not. Once she was with child there would be no debate. They would have to accept his union, despite the fact that he'd mated with an orphan that would not bring more political ties to the royal family. Vegeta knew his father would not care that he was mated to Kagome. The king actually liked her and, after Vegeta showed him her true grades in her classes and reported that the instructors had lied to the royal family (a fact which quickly found every last instructor beheaded before the king, prince, and Kagome) the king had gladly accepted Vegeta's choice in a mate, agreeing that there was no better candidate for a future queen out there.

"Vegeta..." Kagome whispered softly in her sleep, turning to snuggle against him as she slept peacefully. Vegeta smirked and held her closer. Another thing he enjoyed about Kagome; she liked to cuddle. The prince did not cuddle, of course, but he enjoyed the affection from it when Kagome did it. None of the other females had tried to be affectionate to him. They smiled politely only, only spoke when addressed, and showed him no affection at all. When he'd bedded them they had simply been compliant and constantly threw in sexy compliments on how good he was. Kagome did none of that.

She spoke her mind and spoke freely around him, but held her tongue on matters she knew would anger him. She kissed him and smiled at him with her very soul just because she was happy to see him. In bed she was a passionate little vixen that openly participated and even sometimes initiated the sex. She didn't verbally tell him how good he was, she expressed it with her screams of pleasure and her many many orgasms. Afterwards she would want to cuddle or talk or both. Sometimes she even gave him a massage when she could tall that he'd had a bad day. Every night before they went to sleep she would kiss him and tell him that she was glad she was at his side. In her sleep he would occasionally hear her whisper that she loved him, though she never knew she did that.

That fact that she loved him only made Vegeta that much happier to have chosen her for a mate. Love, for female saiyans, meant undying loyalty. They only loved one man in their entire lives and they would devote themselves to that man forever. For males it was different. They did not love easily but, when they did, they knew it. They would love only that female and would try to make them their mate. If they did mate the male would love only that female for the rest of his life. If that did not happen, however, the male was able to move on and find another female to love.

Vegeta sighed now and buried his nose in his new mate's long wavy raven hair. Her peaceful scent of lilies and rain washed over him and he smiled against her hair. He so loved how she smelled, and now he even detected hints of his own scent permanently mingled in with her natural scent. By the time her changes were complete and her heat cycle had ended Vegeta knew that others would smell his scent on her before they even smelled her natural scent. That was how it was with mates. Sighing, the prince took another deep breath of her scent and let it lull him into a light slumber. He might as well get some rest before his mate woke. He sure wouldn't be resting once that happened, not for a few days...

* * *

Another chapter is up, yay! This time it's a crossover. I was just going to make this one another story but I couldn't get much farther than this point without it getting really... weird.

Question of the Chapter:

KagomeXVegeta or KagomeXGoku?

Aozora12


	7. Words

Date: April 2, 2014

Anime: Crossover Inuyasha and Dragonball Z

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Vegeta and Kagome

Rating: M just in case

Warning: Sexual situation (sort of)

Other: This chapter can be considered a side story to my story Interesting. It occurs shortly after they mated, about two weeks. Also, Vegeta is slightly out of character but, if you've read Interesting, you will know why.

Title: Words

* * *

Vegeta cracked an eye open as he felt fingers on his chest in the middle of the night. He looked down and found his mate snuggled up against his side as usual, her head resting on his shoulder. She apparently could not sleep. So she was quietly tracing over the scars on her mate's chest. Vegeta felt a small sense of pride well up in him at the fact that his mate was admiring his battle scars like a true saiyan woman would.

The saiyan prince was content to watch her for a while. It was only when her hand moved up to the scar over his heart where Freiza had killed him that Vegeta spoke. "Why are you not asleep?" He asked, startling her for she did not know he was awake.

"I can't sleep." Kagome said quietly when she calmed down. "My mind won't shut down."

"And what is on your mind?" the saiyan prince asked. Kagome sighed at this.

"Nothing, really. Just a bunch of medical words." she sighed. She'd spent years in med school studying and even dreaming about medical terms in order to help her pass her classes, and it was a habit that sometimes came back and kept her up at night. "How scars form and the different types... and then naming all the muscles in the body." she sighed.

"Oh? You can name them all?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this and Kagome smiled at her mate.

"I did specialize in it." she smiled wryly. Vegeta smirked and sat up now, bringing his mate with him. He moved her onto his lap and gave her a quick kiss.

"Prove it, mate. I want to see how smart my beautiful mate is." he told her. Kagome smiled a little at this and kissed him back, placing her hands on the apex of his shoulders.

"Deltoid." she said and started moving her hands down. "Biceps brachii, triceps brachii, bracioradialis, felxor capri..." she moved her hands back to his shoulders and moved them towards his neck, tracing over the prominent muscle there. "Sternocleidomastoid..." she moved her hands down his chest sensually now. "Pectoralis major and minor, serratus anterior, rectus abdominus," she ran her hands over his abs with a smile before taking her hands away and placing one palm directly over his heart. "This one is my favorite; the heart." Vegeta smirked at this and held her closer as she sat on his lap. Kagome felt his large hands on her hips and she shivered as he started trailing his hands slowly up her back.

"Latissimus dorsi." he spoke as she slowly brought his hands up her back. "Erector spinae, serratus posterior, trapezius, rhomboid," his hands were at the back of her neck now and he gave her a little massage that she happily leaned into. "Splenius capitus." Then his hands left her neck and Kagome blushed a little as he grabbed her ass in his hands. "Gluteus maximus." Vegeta grinned at her reaction. Kagome blushed but smiled at her mate.

"I didn't know you knew the human anatomy."

"I don't. It's nearly identical to a saiyan's. I merely changed the words I know into your English."

"Technically it's all Latin." Kagome giggled now. Then she looked at her mate curiously. "What are they called in your language?" she asked curiously. Vegeta smirked and placed his hands on her lower back again, trailing them back up to her neck like before but saying the words in his language. Kagome was surprised that his language was quite beautiful, with a few tongue clicks and tone changes. When he was done he still spoke in the same language, only this time Kagome had the feeling that his tone was different. She was proven correct as Vegeta kissed her and then trailed soft kissed down her neck to her mating mark, where he whispered against her skin, still in his own language. She shivered at what he said this time, though she wasn't sure what he said. Then he switched languages again.

"Want to know what I said, mate?" he asked with a smirk as he sat up enough to look her in the eyes. Kagome merely nodded. "You are, by far, the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered. I am glad you are my mate, and no other will ever do for me. The last words do not translate into English, mate, but they are a term of deep affection and endearment." Vegeta told her with a soft smile. "You subconsciously knew that, too, otherwise you would not have shivered."

"Say it again." Kagome asked quietly. Vegeta smirked and kissed her again before whispering the words against her lips. Then he sat up a little and repeated them once more, slower so she could hear it clearly. Kagome tried to repeat it but only made a fool of herself, which made Vegeta chuckle.

"Do not worry about pronouncing it, as females do not tell that to males."

"Then what would I say?" Kagome asked. Vegeta told her, sounding out each syllable slowly and letting her copy him. When she tried to put it together it was understandable, but she sounded like a child saying it. "What's it mean? As close as you can get it..." Kagome asked her mate as she leaned against his chest.

"The closest I can think of is like calling your husband 'love' or calling a wife 'dear' but in my language it is so much deeper than that." he told her. "Mostly it is reserved for the bedroom, as saying it is likely to lead to a rather passionate night."

"Is it like your version of an 'I love you?'" Kagome asked and Vegeta chuckled at this.

"You could say that, but that's not quite right." he told her. "It is a complex term, mate, and I do not think you will ever understand it since you were not born on my planet. Just know that it is something I will only ever say to you." he said before whispering the words to her again, cupping her face in his hands now. He kissed her deeply and she sighed softly into the kiss. She reached out and ran her hands over his chest again, this time simply admiring his muscular form. At the same time Vegeta pulled her closer to him, and Kagome shifted her position that she was straddling his lap. They both groaned as their hips met and hot flesh touched hot flesh. Kagome, still a bit shy in the bedroom after only two weeks of being mated, blushed a little as Vegeta shifted them, laying her down on her back on their bed as he crawled over her, keeping her legs wrapped around his hips. It wasn't long before all words were lost, turning into pants and moans in the quiet of the night.

* * *

I admit, not quite my best work but oh well. This story isn't really about my best work; it's just me getting ideas typed up. My actual story, Interesting, is much better and more well-written than this. This is just a little side story to it that isn't in the real story.

Question of the chapter:

Who's hotter, Miroku, Vegeta, or Kouga?

Bye bye!

Aozora12

BTW it's thundering right now outside and now I've got that country son in my head... And the thunder olls, and the lightning strikes, and the storm goes on~ through this sleepless night...


End file.
